Mirror Image
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: "Somebodies are people from the real world. Nobodies are creatures who reside in the Mirror World. Every somebody has a nobody, a reflection. When you first look into a mirror, your nobody is created." The White Witch is controlling the Mirror World. The Organization plots to take back their world with the help of The Key. But does a greater evil hide within the mirror?
1. Chapter 1

**PurplePantherXVI: I had the idea for this new story, and had to write it. I hope you enjoy. I'm still working on my other two stories** **as well, and will try my best to update all of them as soon as I can. Please enjoy. No rude or mean comments. Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved as well as suggestions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. **

**Roxas: PurplePantherXVI does not own Kingdom Hearts. She only owns her mirror she got from a yard sale which the one in this story is based on. **

**PurplePantherXVI: Thank you, and please enjoy the story. This story is dedicated to all my friends out there, thank you so much all of you :)**

-X-

Mirror Image

Sora stared out the classroom window. Raindrops trickled down the glass and fell off below onto the ground where they ran off. The bell rang, and he sprang up from his desk, grabbed his books, and ran to his locker.

"Hi Sora." A cheery voice greeted him. He turned to see Kairi, his best friend who he had known since he was four. They had met when her and her older brother Lea had moved to Traverse Town from Radiant Garden. She had short reddish hair and indigo eyes.

"Hey Kai." Sora smiled. "What's up?"

"I heard there was a new shop that opened up from Sel." Kairi explained. Sora nodded, Selphie was another of Kairi's friends. She had short brown hair and green eyes, and had moved here from Destiny Islands. "Supposedly they sell different items and accessories, but I heard they also have seashells from Destiny Islands." Kairi loved collecting seashells.

"So, are you going there now?" Asked Sora as the bell rang once more, signaling dismissal.

"I was wondering if you, Riku, Lea and Isa would like to come as well." Kairi said. "Along with Sel, Arlene (1) and I."

"Sure, I guess." Sora agreed. "I'll go tell the others. See you soon!" He waved as Kairi walked back into the crowds.

-X-

"This is the place, right?" Asked Lea, a red haired boy, looking up at the small, Victorian-age shop. A glowing sign was lit up overhead reading, "Even's Item Shop." The four boys; Riku, Lea, Isa and Sora, were crowded around the shop. Riku had been Sora's best friend since they were born, and the two of them along with Kai were inseparable. Isa and Lea were a duo of best friends. Lea was Kairi's older brother and he and Isa had been friends for a long time. They were also a few years older than Sora and the others. However, they cared deeply about their younger friends.

"Yes," Isa, the blue haired boy, confirmed. "District 1, Traverse Town. Even's Item Shop." He pushed open the door, which creaked and the four boys walked in. The shop was lined with shelves containing potions, jewelry and other various items. Sora spotted a row with seashells from Destiny Islands and instantly thought of Kairi.

"Kai said she and the girls would be here, right?" Riku questioned. At that moment, the door creaked open and Kairi entered along two others, Arlene and Selphie.

"Sorry we're late." She smiled, briskly walking over to Sora, Riku, Lea and Isa. Arlene was looking at some electric blue and yellow barrettes while Selphie was examining the jewelry.

"It's okay." Sora smiled. "We just got here, too."

"Isa and I are going to look around town a bit, okay? We'll meet you at the Traverse Town Cafe afterward." Lea called, walking out of the store with Isa. Riku went over to look at some of the potions and elixirs while Kairi was studying the different sea shells. Sora wandered through the shop, until he came upon an aisle hidden in the back from the others. Mirrors lined the shelves, each one different. Some of the gave him an ominous feeling, until he reached one certain mirror. It was an irregular octagonal shape and gold colored. The glass was dusty, and Sora wiped it off. As he gazed at the mirror and his reflection, it almost seemed to shift. He saw himself looking at a blonde haired boy with piercing blue eyes. Sora nearly dropped the mirror, but grabbed it and held it tightly.

"The Mirror of Noitcelfer." A voice spoke behind him. He whipped around to see a man with blond hair and bright green eyes. He wore a white lab coat, and looked down on Sora as if studying him.

"Are you Even?" Sora asked, remembering the sign of the shop, and putting the mirror back down on the shelf.

"Yes," the man agreed. "Also known as The Chilly Academic or Number IV." Sora looked at him quizzically. "That mirror...I believe it is yours?"

"No, I found it on this shelf." Sora explained hurriedly.

Even picked the mirror up, and put it in Sora's hands. "I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." He stated, walking back toward the counter. Sora tried to give him the mirror again, but he pushed it away. "Keep it, it belongs to The Key."

"Sora, are you ready to go? Hey, Sora?" A girl's voice called.

"SORA!" Riku screamed, and Sora jolted out of his daydream.

"What? Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Come on, we're going. The others already went to the cafe." Riku explained, dragging Sora out of the shop.

"That's a nice mirror." Kairi smiled. "I got some sea shells, see?" She held up a seashell tinted purple. "Isn't it pretty? Riku, did you get anything?"

"No," Riku admitted. "I was just looking around." The trio approached the cafe, where they saw Lea, Isa, Arlene and Selphie sitting at a table together.

"Finally, I was wondering if you'd ever turn up!" Lea exclaimed. "What took you so long? Did you get trapped in a dark portal or something?"

"Ignore him." Isa said as he smacked Lea.

"Ouch, what was that for Isa?" Lea complained.

"For being annoying." Isa stated.

"Well, at least I don't have the same name as the iguana from Dora the Explorer." Lea retorted.

"Hey!" Isa protested, attacking Lea again. Selphie began yelling at the boys to stop fighting, while Arlene just watched interestedly. Finally, they settled down and ordered their food.

"So did you guys get anything?" Asked Isa as they were waiting.

"I got some seashells." Kairi smiled, holding them up for the rest to see.

"They're really pretty." Selphie smiled, and Arlene nodded. The barrettes from before were in her short, bright blonde hair and matched with her cyan eyes.

"I got a necklace and braclet," Selphie said, holding out a black necklace decorated with a green charm and a green braided bracelet (2).

"So did you get anything, Sora?" Asked Lea, grinning. His green eyes danced in the candlelight.

"Well..." Sora said, and he pulled the mirror from behind his chair. It's glass rippled in the light of the flame, and it glowed ominously. "The guy, Even, sort of gave it to me." I guess, he added in his mind. The group of friends ate the rest of their dinner in silence, then separated into the night. Sora carefully carried the mirror so he wouldn't drop it. Once home, he laid it on his dresser. Tomorrow morning, I'll hang it up, Sora thought. Then, he drifted off to sleep.

-X-

A creature stirred, awakened by the movement of the mirror. What was going on? It blinked its blue eyes open and peered out of the glass. A spiky brown haired was holding the mirror, studying it. The creature moved closer, trying to get a closer look. Suddenly, he saw the boy look at him, and felt the mirror fall...

The creature quickly darted back into the depths of the mirror, and heard muttering coming from outside of it. It couldn't make out what they were saying, and didn't want to risk being spotted again. Slowly, it crept back into the shadows of the Mirror World.

"Hey, Roxas." A voice greeted him. He turned to see a tall red haired man with piercing green eyes. Underneath them were purple teardrop markings. He wore a black cloak.

"Hi Axel." Roxas smiled at his friend.

"Don't tell me you were spying on the other world again." Axel said, and Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Roxas, you know it's dangerous. If the White Witch found out you were..." Axel shuddered.

"But Axel, the prophecy...Someone out there in the real world will save us from the Witch, right?" Roxas pleaded.

Axel sighed. "Rox, ten years before you were created another one attempted to fulfill that prophecy. He tried what you did, spying on the real world until he found The Key. He found a boy one day who fitted the requirements the prophecy spoke of. But in the end he was betrayed by that boy, and was destroyed by the witch. His two best friends were both trapped in a place of darkness that they could never escape."

"But this boy," Roxas tried to explain.

"What?" Axel yelled suddenly, startling Roxas. "Were you seen?"

"No," Roxas lied. "But I was spying on the other world and saw a boy. He could be The Key. I think he is."

"Roxas, you are forbidden to be spying on the other world. If she found out..." Axel murmured, dragging Roxas into the dark portal he summoned.

"But Axel..." Roxas argued as Axel shoved him into the portal.

"Sorry Roxas." Axel whispered, shutting the portal. Roxas felt himself spinning through darkness when he hit something hard. He looked up, rubbing his head. Where was he? He looked ahead and saw bars looming before him. Had Axel trapped him in the Soundless Prison (3)? Looking up, he expected to see the dark barrier overhead, but instead he saw the glassy image of a room (4). The same boy from before set the mirror, his mirror, down on a dresser and walked away. Roxas rose through the glass surface. He broke through the glass and into the room. Gazing around at the real world, he felt his form solidify and touched his hand on the dresser. He stood, walked over toward the boy, and looked down at him. Around his neck, a crown necklace hung.

"My somebody..." (5) Roxas whispered, as he faded back into darkness. "Sora..."

-X-

**(1) Arlene is Larxene's somebody. Since her somebody doesn't have an official name, I chose the possible one I liked the best. **

**(2) The bracelet and necklace Selphie got look just like Olette's bracelet and necklace only instead of blue.**

**(3) Soundless Prison is where the dungeons are in The Castle That Never Was. In this story, you are unable to escape the dungeons through a dark portal, you must be released from someone outside the prison. **

**(4) The reason why Roxas saw the image of the room will be revealed in the next chapter, also to why he could escape the prison through it. **

**(5) Somebodies are the people in the real world. Nobodies are the people in the Mirror World. Nobodies are basically reflections, so every nobody has a somebody. The first time a somebody looks in a mirror, their nobody is created. I'll explain more on somebodies and nobodies in later chapters. **

**PurplePantherXVI: I hope I could clear up any confusion, and I promise it will all make sense soon. Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved :)**

**Isa and Lea: Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PurplePantherXVI: Thank you to Pranktical Joker, DecidedFate13, Yumehop, and NO Gears for reviewing, every time I read a review it makes me so happy to hear people enjoying my writing. Also, thanks to NO Gears (Lea) for all your suggestions and ideas for this and all my stories as well as for just being my friend :) Lastly, a thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or read this story. Your support is greatly appreciated. **

**Xion: No rude or mean comments. If you have any questions or ideas for this story, feel free to ask or suggest them. Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated. **

**Lea: PurplePantherXVI, Xion, Kitty, or any other name she goes by does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**PurplePantherXVI: I'd also like to apologize if any characters in this chapter, especially Saïx, Xemnas, Ansem (Riku-Ansem), or any of the other nobodies seem OOC. Thank you, and please enjoy the story. This story is dedicated to all my friends, I love you all, as well as to my family :)**

-X-

Mirror Image

Sora woke up the next morning, the sun streaming in from his window and illuminating his bedroom. Overhead, two blue eyes looked down upon him. He blinked, and jolted out of bed. Looking around his room, everything looked normal except for the mirror. It was glowing, blinding his eyes. A second later, it faded away. Sora looked down at his own reflection for a moment, and then went downstairs.

-X-

Roxas gazed up as the boy left the room. He heard footsteps approaching, and turned to face the bars. He heard the faint sound of people arguing.

"What is wrong with you Axel?" A girl's voice yelled frustrated. "Roxas just wanted to help."

"Xi, you wouldn't understand." Axel tried to explain, but another girl cut him off.

"You and your Organization. Honestly, you lock him up just because he's trying to find The Key who's supposedly going to rescue us from the Witch?" The other girl shouted.

"Olette, not you too...You wouldn't understand, you're not part of the Organization. You can't even comprehend the dangers. And Xi, you're too young." Axel began.

"Well, I'm old enough to know that...Oh, hi Roxas." Xion smiled at the boy. She had short raven black hair and blue eyes. Roxas waved back uncertainly from behind the cell.

"Sorry about before..." Axel muttered, unlocking the prison cell. Roxas ran out to greet his friends.

"Axel here was being an idiot locking you up because he thought you'd been spotted by one of the mortals (1) from the real world. He said if you'd bonded (2) with your somebody, we'd be in trouble. Still doesn't give him an excuse to go locking you up in the Soundless Prison." Olette explained, her shimmering green eyes narrowed in a glare directed at Axel.

"Look, if he'd been spotted that would be bad." Axel tried to explain. "The mortal who saw him could've been drawn into this mess, and that's the last thing we need. After the last one..." Axel shivered.

"But still..." Olette persisted.

"Roxas is smart enough not to get spotted." Xion interrupted before the two could start arguing again. Roxas looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously. He had been spotted. Worse, he had bonded with his somebody.

"What is all the noise going on down here?" Another voice interrupted, and the group of friends turned to see Saïx, Number VII, approaching.

"Hi Sai!" Smiled Xion, running up to their other friend. Axel smiled at his old best friend as well. Olette, however, looked nervously at the blue haired man with the X-scar. The two had recently become friends when Xion had introduced her to him, and he still intimidated her.

"Why don't we just go get some ice cream, okay?" Axel suggested. The others nodded in agreement, and he summoned a dark portal which they all walked through. They stepped out by the Sea Salt Ice Cream Shop, purchased their ice creams, and made their way to Twilight Tower.

"The sunset is so pretty up here." Smiled Olette, fiddling with her blue braided bracelet while taking a bite out of her salty, but sweet, blue ice cream.

"I hope we can go to the beach sometime..." Xion sighed wishfully. "The sound of the waves, and the soft sand...And all the pretty seashells..."

"Xion, don't be ridiculous. You know that the beach is a place that exists in the mortal realm (3). Somewhere we don't belong. We're just reflections, nobodies." Axel scoffed, and Xion glared at him.

"Axel's right, we don't belong there. The mortals are lucky...To be free in their own realm..." Saïx whispered, looking down at his ice cream which was dripping over the side of the tower.

"But what if we were able to go to that realm...Maybe, through our somebodies..." Roxas spoke aloud.

"I've always wondered about my somebody..." Olette smiled at him.

"I'm sure all our somebodies are great people." Xion agreed. "It'd be nice to meet them."

I wonder if I could talk to that boy, Roxas thought. My somebody. I wonder, is he like me?

"This is dangerous talk..." Axel started worriedly. "If anyone heard you, we'd all be in very big trouble...Especially if she heard you..." Saïx didn't say anything, but frowned, his yellow eyes full of worry and pain.

"You worry too much, Ax." Xion sighed, munching on her ice cream.

"I just care about all of you, and I couldn't bear losing any of you..." Axel whispered, as the sun cast golden red glows over the small town below.

-X-

Roxas sat in his gray room, staring at the glassy surface of the mirror. The boy, Sora, was with a group of friends. A long silver haired boy with sea green eyes who seemed vaguely familiar, a red haired boy who reminded him of Axel, and a blue haired boy similar to Saïx with green eyes. The group was in a Victorian-age town with lots of small shops and glowing signs. Roxas listened as Sora and his friends walked through the town, following them like a shadow.

"Sel said that we might be able to go to the beach tomorrow, for Kai's birthday." The red haired boy said. Roxas felt excited. He'd always wanted to see the beach, and he remembered how Xion always talked about how she wished they could go to the beach sometime.

"Kai would love that." Sora smiled. "I really hope we can go." Suddenly, he paused and look around confused. Roxas creeped back into the Mirror World, away from the group of friends.

"Are you okay, Sora?" He heard the silver haired boy ask.

"Yeah, I just felt...something..." Sora replied. "It's probably nothing..." Their voices softly faded away. Footsteps jolted Roxas from his thoughts and he jumped up.

"Roxas, it's me." A voice said and he relaxed, recognizing it.

"Ansem (4)." Roxas said relieved. The tall man stepped into his room, his long white hair flowing behind him and his orange eyes glowing. That was who the silver haired boy had reminded him of. Even though Ansem could be cold and somewhat scary at times, like Saïx he did care for his friends. When they had first met, Roxas hadn't liked him that much, but over time he grew to know Ansem better. "What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, knowing that Ansem was not part of the Organization.

Ansem hesitated, then said, "You were spotted, weren't you? And not only that, you bonded with your somebody."

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

Ansem was quiet, then answered. "That doesn't matter. It's just..."

"You, Saïx, and Axel. You're always worrying and talking about how we have to be careful to not get spotted, don't make contact with the mortals. Yet you never tell us anything about the Organization's mission."

"Roxas, I was once curious with the real world as well. That's where I met and bonded with my somebody...His name was..."

-X-

"Riku!" Sora called out to his friend. "Isa! Lea!" The three boys turned to greet their friend.

"Hi Sora." Grinned Riku, and the other two waved in greeting.

"Where's Kai and the other two?" Sora asked.

"Well," Lea began. "She's out with Sel and Arlene. I thought that we should plan Kai's birthday tomorrow."

"Wait, her birthday is tomorrow?!" Sora asked in surprise. "Oh, no! I forgot!" Lea laughed, as Riku tried to stifle a smile, and Isa looked somewhere between disapproving and amused. "I need to get her a gift."

"Why not that mirror you got from the shop?" Isa suggested. "I'm sure Kai would like that."

"Good idea, thanks Isa." Sora smiled.

"Sel said that we might be able to go to the beach tomorrow, for Kai's birthday." Lea said.

"Kai would love that." Sora grinned. "I really hope we can go..." He trailed off as he felt a strange presence beside him. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Riku asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just felt...something..." Sora replied. "It's probably nothing."

"Are you sure, Sora?" Riku questioned, his eyes creased with worry.

"Don't worry, Riku. It was just the wind or something." Riku still looked unsure as the group continued their walk.

"Won't tomorrow be great. Going to Destiny Islands for Kai's birthday, and hanging out on the beach the whole day. I also heard Sel's good friends from the Islands, Tidus and Wakka, were going to meet up with us on the beach. They said that they can't wait to meet us, Selphie's told them lots about us while visiting there over the summer." Lea stated, as they approached their meeting spot in District 3 by the golden fountain depicting an image from Lady and the Tramp. Isa splashed some of the water on Lea, who turned around angrily and splashed him back. Soon the two were soaking wet. Riku glared at them, but seemed to be holding in a laugh.

"I can't wait..." Sora thought, feeling excitement grow within him.

That night, Sora hung the mirror up on his wall, facing the bed. It glowed in the pearly moonlight. As he fell asleep, a pair of blue eyes watched and then vanished.

-X-

"Number VII, The Superior wants to speak with you." A blonde haired girl addressed Saïx.

"Thank you, Number XII." Saïx replied grimly, following the way to The Superior's room. Tentatively, he approached Number I who was staring at a glowing yellow heart far off in the dark night.

"Number VII..." The silver haired man spoke, and Saïx nodded. "It has come to my attention that Number XIII has bonded with his somebody." Saïx looked at Number I with surprise.

"Superior?" He asked in disbelief. "You don't mean..."

"I can sense it, Saïx. Roxas was seen by the boy, Sora." Xemnas shouted. "And if I can, she can as well."

"Then we have to destroy this Sora! Or she'll come after Roxas!" Saïx cried.

"Weren't you listening?" Xemnas snapped. "He's already bonded with Sora, if we try to destroy Sora, we'll destroy Roxas as well! Besides, Sora is The Key."

"You don't mean..." Saïx whispered. "It's true..."

"Of course it is. Vexen's somebody reported that he gave the mirror to Sora because he sensed he was The Key. The others have seen the signs as well." Xemnas said. As Saïx turned to leave, Xemnas whispered. "Soon...Soon we will be free..."

-X-

**(1) Mortal is basically another name for the somebodies. **

**(2) A nobody bonds with their somebody when a somebody sees their nobody for the first time. Bonding with their somebody allows a nobody to access the real world at any time through their somebody, and gives them a connection with their somebody.**

**(3) The mortal realm is another name for the real world. **

**(4) Ansem in this story is Riku-Ansem. I apologize if he seems OOC, I tried to make him more like Riku than Ansem, and since Riku doesn't have a nobody, I am using Ansem as his instead.**

**Sora: Thanks for reading. ****Reviews are greatly appreciated as well as suggestions and ideas :D**

**Axel: Thank you! -Splashes Saïx-**

**Saïx: -Turns into berserk mode- AXEL!**

**Axel: Run, run away! **


End file.
